


Passing the Buck (#107 Basketball)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [183]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Basketball, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's not sure how he got stuck with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Buck (#107 Basketball)

Ian wasn’t sure how this buck got passed to him. Something about Larry, anger management, and several drunken bets that Ian did not make but someone had apparently made on his behalf.

He’d tried to weasel out of it but Bradford had declared it would make great occupational therapy, help him get back into a commanding and confident head space. The only upside to this nightmare was Eppes was in this with him.

“I am Special Agent Don Eppes, FBI,” Don began. “This is Special Agent Ian Edgerton, FBI.”

 _‘Currently on long term psychiatric leave,’_ Ian thought to himself.

“We are your new coaches.” The CalSci basketball team squirmed under combined glares. “Our last teaching job was at Quantico where we took those already in top physical and mental condition and spent six weeks grinding them into dirt.”

Don didn’t mention that Ian knew jack shit about basketball but that was deemed irrelevant since apparently the team knew jack shit about basketball themselves.

Ian smirked at the kid on the end then smiled to himself as the kid went pale.

 _‘I still got it.’_

“I will be responsible for your form and tactics.” Don continued. “Agent Edgerton will be responsible for your overall physical fitness.” Ian grinned. “And may God have mercy on the lot of you. Any questions?”

One player carefully lifted a hand.

“Yes.”

“Um… If we, like, can win a game, can you show us how to shoot, like, guns?”

Don and Ian looked at each other. “Yeah, sure.”

The team smiled and Ian felt the testosterone in the room go from 0 to .5.

Ian stepped forward. “Now that we have a goal you are all going to go outside. Outside you will find a track. Start running around it until I tell you to stop.”


End file.
